


Christmas (special) Prom

by Tao_tllynotyou



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas Special, Dancing, F/F, First fic I guess, Highschool AU, Modern AU, Prom, enjoy, sorry if the characters are a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tao_tllynotyou/pseuds/Tao_tllynotyou
Summary: Set in the modern Etheria Academy. Christmas is in full swing and so is the Prom. Everyone have been gathered and it seems like that Adora and Catra can't stay away from each other.





	Christmas (special) Prom

* * *

It's that time of the year again, where everyone is merry, as they say. Yet Scorpia looked worryingly  at her friend who was pacing furiously back and forth. They have been invited to another prom. This time it was open to all in Etheria Academy unlike the earlier one in the year.

Catra looked at her clothes again before switching it out with a red tuxedo. She wanted to make Adora jealous. To gain some satisfaction from teasing her. A mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Catra, you do know that people, and security, are going to keep a close eye on us. Especially after the stunt we pulled last time?" Scorpia piped up. She was met with a glance, then a shrug.

"Last time was really fun. The results exceeded my expectations," Entrapta added not looking up from the scraps she was tinkering with. "I can't wait to gather more data," Scorpia looked at the time and called for them to hurry up. Catra strolled in while Entrapta yelled from across the room.  
"Wait! I need to finish the soldering!" 

Catra was getting impatient, her nerves were jangling inside her. She couldn't stop the old insecurity from rising up internally so, she put up a wall again, a shield of irritance to ward people away. She wanted to get this over and done with.

The girl pulled out a small picture out of the inside pocket of the jacket. She proceeded to stare at it until Entrapta stumbled in. Everyone was ready to go and they set off, closing the room to their residence.

The hall was decorated with festive cheer. Students walked around and chatting with each other. Catra's eye was caught by the tall decorated tree. It glowed in the semi-darkness where it was positioned. She walked closer to it, attracted by the radiating light.

Her foot accidentally kicked a present laid under it. She frowned. Then remembered a post that was passed around to inform them of a secret Santa or gift exchange. Catra didn't take part in it, she didn't see the point. Scorpia and Entrapta didn't join either and opted to exchange presents with each other. They even gifted Catra too, who returned the favour. 

She looked up at the tree, it was a great hiding place to pass the time in. She didn't want to deal with people and both of her friends have wandered off.

Leaving her alone, yet again.

She shook her head and walked into the tree, grabbing the branches and hauled herself up. The tree wasn't disturbed much, if Adora could lift her up on one arm, then this tree could take her weight, no problem.

After climbing a little more than half way she had a good view of the entire hall. She spotted Entrapta tailing people with a notebook, scribbling furiously. Scorpia was at the food stand, enjoying herself to the various edibles presented.

Unconsciously her eyes drifted once more and landed themselves on Adora. She traced her path, walking around aimlessly until she somehow made it to the bottom of the tree. 

"Where is she?" Catra heard her whisper. "If this goes like last time I-"

"Hey Adora~," a purr was heard from above the rambling girl.

"Catra!" The said girl dismissed the pleasantly surprised voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting in the tree, duh," she replied.

"You are not allowed up there. And don't do what I think you are going to do,"

"Or what? You are going to kick me out? Take me down like last time?" Catra taunted Adora. "I'm pretty sure that we both know what happened last time," Adora's eyes narrowed, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Here," and she whirled around face to face. She had to take a step back, it was too intimate and it felt weird, knowing their relationship status.

"Catra, I know the rules and I don't want to fight. Can we just-," Adora sighed before continuing "talk this out?" 

"Aren't we doing that right now?" Catra raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Catra," Adora groaned, giving up. She then reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small wrapped parcel. Catra instinctively put her guard up. 

"What is that?" She asked.

"A Christmas present?" Adora replied and was a bit confused, she was pretty sure that they learned about it in the orientation. 

"Why?"

"Because. Because you still matter to me," Catra was at a loss for words. She took a few steps back, a bit unsure and ran out of the doors and into the frosty night. She thought she was safe again, now that she was alone, but not until Adora caught up with her. 

"Why are you following me?" She hissed, hostility radiated off her.

"Because I still have your present," Adora stood her ground. "Please stop running; come back with me,"

"If that is your way for me to join your new group, it's not working,"

"I'm not asking for you to leave yours," she reassured softly. "I'm just asking is we can be friends again,"

"And what if I don't want to be friends. What if I want to be something else?" Catra cut herself off before she can say anymore regretful things.

"What do you want to be? Enemies?" She was answered with a shake of a head.

"No, I like you,"

"Pardon?"

"I said I like you! Okay! I love you too much to hate to properly," Catra blurted out stunning both of them.

"But I thought-"

"Well, I was lying obviously!" And she turned away ready to sprint off into the darkness. She couldn't unfortunately due to the grip on her arm. The strength possessed by her holder greatly overpowered hers. 

"I like you too!" Both of them froze. Unable to think straight for a few seconds. What was going on? "Catra, let's go back together shall we? We'll sort things out together. You can let things stay the same if you want to..." she was pulled out of her rambling and into the hall. "I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too," and this time, when their eyes met, they both smiled at each other, hand in hand. Catra opened the wrapping paper and inside was a pair of fingerless gloves. This pair was more stylish than the last one and it even matched her outfit. It was as if it was on purpose. Catra slipped them on, relishing how soft they were and led Adora, their hands intertwined.

On the dance floor they separated, much to Adora's displeasure. But Catra just stood there, one arm behind her back and the other raised towards Adora. No words exchanged but the message was clear.

'May I have this dance,' and Adora's answer was in the same manner. They danced together like in the last prom, twirling and dipping each other. But this time, the atmosphere was different. The partners gazed at each other with fondness instead of hostility.

'Yes,'.

 

Bonus: Glimmer stared at the pair, with her jaw dropped. Bow did a mini fist pump and popped off a party popper. Scorpia covered her mouth but was happy for the two, while Entrapta was busy recoding everything.


End file.
